Bad Girls Club: London
THIS SEASON FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, THE BAD GIRLS SET THEIR SIGHTS ON THE UK. These new Bad Girls are definetly giving London everything they got. BGC30: LONDON HAS IT ALL. #CRAZIESTSEASONYET Original Bad Girls Replacements Episode Chart Notes *'Stella' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 3 after a physical altercation with Alena *'Joslyn' replaced Stella in episode 3. *'Brittney' was removed from the house in episode 6 after numerous physical altercations with Lynette. *'Carlita' replaced Brittney in Episode 7. *'Joslyn' was removed from the house in Episode 9 after multiple physical altercations with Carlita. *'Margaret' replaced Joslyn in Episode 10. *'Alena' was removed from the house in the season finale after a physical altercation with Jenna. EPISODES 1) OC in the UK All the girls scream "WE IN THE UK, WOOOOO!" The girls are seen partying and twerking in the club. "I can't believe im HERE" "OMG LONDOOOOOOON".*the music changes to rock* LONDON, UK: 11:30 pm One girl screams "THIS IS THE BAD GIRLS CLUB YOU NASTY HOE!!" "Take all your s**t off because its going down tonight!!" "IDGAF, I HAVE NO PROBLEM COMING OUT OF CHARACTER FOR PEOPLE LIKE HER!!" Margaret breaks all of Jenna's perfume on the tile floor " **** THIS WACK ASS SLUT" Renee and Jenna arrive at the house. Alena, Lynette, Carlita, and Margaret are waiting for them. Margaret: "I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING S**T TO YOU EXCEPT FOR KEEPING IT REAL, THIS WHOLE MUTHAF**KING TIME JENNA!!" Margaret points to Renee, "BITCH YOU STAND THE F**K BACK OR ELSE....." Lynette swings at Jenna. Jenna headlocks Lynette, both girls take each other by the hair. Alena grabs a handful of Jenna's hair and attempts to throw uppercuts. Renee: "GET THE F*CK OFF OF HER!!" Margaret pushes Renee and prevents her from helping Jenna, Margaret: "GET THE F**K BACK BITCH!!" Coral is seen charging to help Jenna but is grabbed by security. Alena is pulled off of Jenna as Lynette is still fighting her. Jenna and Lynette have each others hair. "LET GO, LET GO!!" yells security. Both girls are throwing hits. STOOOOPPPPP!!! *BGC LONDON* flashes across the screen. "10 WEEKS EARLIER" We meet first girl Coral. "Im like a puppy, I'll love you if you treat me with respect, as soon as you flick my snout, I'll bite your ass!" Coral is the first girl to arrive to the house. After pulling up in a black British cab, she then runs into the house and starts exploring the mansion. Jenna arrives to the mansion a little while later. She opens the front door. Jenna: "HELLO?" Coral comes rushing downstairs to give her a hug. Coral: "HI BABY, IM CORAL!!" Jenna: "IM JENNA!" Coral: "Im so ready to get this party started in LONDON!!". Brittney is seen sitting outside as Alena walks up. Both: "HEY!!" Alena: ""Where are you from?" Brittney: "Arkansas! Where are you from?" Alena: "CHI TOWN BITCH!!!" The limo arrives to the cafe and both girls step into the limo and head to the house. Stella is shown getting food from a food truck. Stella: "I CAN'T BELIEVE IM HERE!!". sits at a table and is greeted by Lynette. Both: "HI HOW ARE YOU!!??". Stella and Lynette are getting to know each other. Stella: "You look cute girl". Lynette: Thanks, you too hun! The girls are then driven to the house. The girls see the limo pulling into the driveway, and scream "MORE GIRLS ARE HERE!!" Stella and Lynette step out and meet the other girls. Lynette goes to the confessional. Lynette: "I dont think I'll like Coral, shes too loud". Another limo pulls up to the house with Brittney and Alena. A few minutes later, another black British cab pulls up to the house with Renee. Renee: "THE QUEEN IS HERE!!". Everyone introduces themselves and talks about who they are in the living room. Alena: "So I think we should tell each other a little bit about ourselves!". Brittney: "I'll start, My name is Brittney, I'm a host at Bonefish Grill, and I LOVE to drink!" Alena: "Im Alena, I work at my local bagel shop, I also HATE blending in and being basic, that is something I will never be!" Renee: "I'm Renee, I work at ULTA, and one thing I can say is negative about me is my stank attitude I give when I don't like someone." Lynette: My name is Lynette, I don't work, I have to have a man who makes more than me or else he will get disrespected by me!!" Jenna: "My name is Jenna, I work at MAC cosmetics, I also sing at a local bar at night, and I LOVE meeting new people, just don't get on my bad side and we'll be A1!!" Stella: "The name is Stella, I work at Forever 21, and one thing I can say about myself is that I kinda go a little too hard sometimes, LOL." Coral: "The name is Coral gurl, I work at Victoria's Secret, and I do have an attitude problem so watch out!" Shortly after, all the girls hit the club. Stella gets too drunk and starts falling over evey time she takes a step. Alena: "YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE A LADY!! YOUR ACTING LIKE A LITTLE F**KING GIRL!!!". Jenna (Confessional): "I do think that Stella is too drunk for her own good, but you shouldn't be getting mad at her, because its the first night, and WE'RE AT THE CLUB, THIS IS WHERE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING!!" The limo arrives home and all the girls get comfortable in their sleepwear. Stella goes into Alena and Lynette's room. Stella (slurring): Can I know why ya'll snapped on me in the club fo?? Lynette:*puts hand up* "Hun Im tired, we'll talk in the morning when you sober." Stella:"DON'T PUT YO HAND UP!!". *Lynette keeps putting her hand up* Stella: "BITCH I DO THAT TO YOU TOO, OHHH YA'LL GOT THE WRONG MUTHAF**KA IN THE BITCH!! Renee and Coral pull Stella to the side. Stella: "THAT AIN'T COOL YO!!!" Renee: "Hunny, you mean all I have to do to get under your skin in put my hand up?? THATS IT!!??" Stella: "I AIN'T USED TO IT." Renee: "Well you gotta get used to it, thats what we're here for!! STRAIGHTEN UP, OR GET THE F**K OUT!!" 2) Sleepy Smackdown It is the second day. Everybody is waking up from the crazy first night out. Lynette (Confessional): "This bitch blew a s**t fit because I raised my hand!" "All I know is that if she continues to act like this, her days are numbered!" She then walks out of the confessional. Jenna goes into the phone room to call her brother. Jenna's Brother: "Hello?" Jenna (yelling): "TIMMY BOY!!!!" Tim: "Jen, one of these days your gonna break my damn ear drum! LOL" Jenna: "LOL, Let me tell you something Tim, it hasn't even been a full 24 hours yet and these girls already have drama going!" Tim: "Are you serious, that's just stupid. Did YOU get into a fight!?" Jenna: "Not yet boo, but you will be the first to know! :)" The camera then shoots to the kitchen, where Lynette has gotten bagels for all the girls except for Stella. Lynette: "Sorry boo, they were all out of cinnamon raisin." Coral goes into Stellas room. Coral: "Do you feel bad for what you did last night?" "Stella: "No, I was pissed of because that is the most disrespectful sh*t someone can do. YOU DO NOT WANNA GET DROPPED IN DIS BITCH!!" Coral: "Ok, I'll come back some other time." Later that night, the girls are getting ready to go out to the club. Jenna is in the makeup room with Renee curling her hair. Renee: "Girl, you got some good hair!" Jenna: "LOL, thank you :)." Renee: "Is that all you?" Jenna: "YEP, THIS IS ALL ME! NO EXTENTIONS!!" Jenna runs her fingers through her hair to show Renee. Renee: "OMG, girl you are too much!!" Renee (confessional): "Im starting to develop a liking to Jenna. She's definitely someone who I would hang with back home, and hopefully will come out of this BGC experience with a new friend." The limo pulls up to the house and the girls head to a club called "STORM ''". The ladies drink, party, dance, and have a great time. Until Stella starts to repeat her old habits. She falls over the couch and lands on another parties table, breaking their bottles. Jenna walks over to the other table and apologizes for Stella's mishap. '''Jenna:' "Girl, I just did you a favor." Stella (slurring): "What do YOU mean??" Jenna: "I had to go over to their table and apologize for something the YOU did!" Stella: "Bitch, don't nobody give a f**k!!" Jenna: "Boo, you can yell at me another time, right now lets go get you cleaned up, your elbow is bleeding." The girls head back to the house and Stella sits on her bed with Coral. Jenna walks into the room. Jenna: "Look, I have no issue with you, but I just want you to know that you need to take responsibility for your actions once in a while." Stella: "WHY SHOULD I!?" Jenna: "Because there is no reason why I should have to apologize for your wrongdoings! Even if you are drunk!" Lynette: "SHE RIGHT!!" Stella: "But.... NO NO... I was... NOOO!" Lynette: "GIRL SHUT UP!! DONT NOBODY WANNA HEAR THAT CRYING S**T!!!!" Renee: "CALM DOWN!" Stella then walks over to Renee and pushes her. Jenna: "NO!!!" Renee then grabs Stella's shirt and pulls her toward her. Both girls bump into Lynette causing her to react. Lynette grabs Stella's hair and drops her onto the bed. Renee stops what she's doing and watches. Lynette then starts throwing hits on the back of Stellas head "BAM BAM BAM". Jenna runs over, grabs Lynette, and pulls her away from Stella. Stella: "WHAT DID I DO!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHA'D I DO!!??" Lynette: "GO THE F**K HOME BITCH!!" The next morning, Lynette and Aileen wake up and go to Stellas room. Lynette (confessional): "Stella, you have overstayed your welcome, ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GO!!" 3) Sweet Home Alabama Lynette and Alena are in the backyard smoking. Lynette: Who should we get out first? I say Stella! Alena: Yes, the bitch is always sad!!" Lynette and Alena go into Stella's room. Both girls start singing "Go Home Alabama" (Improvision of "Sweet Home Alabama"). Lynette: "GET THE F**K OUT BITCH!!" Alena: "Stella are you ready to go home!?" Stella sadly shakes her head. Alena and Lynette start throwing all of her belongings in garbage bags, and they start to take them outside to the front yard. Stella sits on the front stoop and watches them throw her stuff all over the front yard. Jenna goes outside and sits with Stella. Jenna: "Doesn't that bother you at all!?". Stella: "No, not really, I'm just about ready to go home, and I want to apologize for the way I came at you and Renee last night." Alena: "YARD SALE!!" Alena and Lynette trash Stella's clothes. Stella then gets up and walks over to Alena. Stella then all of the sudden leaps at Alena and slaps her across the mouth. Stella then starts aimlessly wind milling. Alena grabs Stella's hair and swings her around with Stella still flailing around. Lynette then comes over and pulls Stella's hair. Brittney: "Yo, they jumping her!". Coral: "NO, DON'T JUMP HER!!" Coral walks over to separate them. Coral grabs Lynette and pulls her away. Alena and Stella are still fighting. Alena flips Stella onto the concrete by the hair. Jenna rushes in and grabs Aileen. Jenna: "LET GO!" Alena: "DON'T EVEN TRY BITCH!!" Stella: "Ugh.. Whatever" Jenna orders everyone to go in the house except for Stella who has decided to leave. Stella then gets into the van and leaves the BGC for good. Brittney: "Why are you picking one the wrong people!?" Alena: "The bitch hit me first, AND I BEAT HER ASS ON MY OWN!!" All the girls separate and do their own thing. Lynette and Alena go outside to have a cigarette. Alena: "I don't know why, but I feel like I'm going to be getting into it with Brittney next. She doesn't mind her business." Lynette: "I will always back you up boo, know that!" A little while later, the new girls picture pops up in the foyer. Everybody runs to see how she looks. It is a picture of a girl with shining caramel colored skin, jet black hair, and a gold dress. The limo then pulls up to the house. "The spotlight is always on me, even my enemies apologize because they see me shining and they want to be a part of it!" JOSLYN, AGE: 24, JACKSONVILLE, FL, "THE FLIRTY FIREWORK". Joslyn: "Hello!?" Alena comes running down the stairs. Alena: "Hey pretty! What's your name??" Joslyn: "Joslyn, but you can call me Joss." Coral: "Hey babycakes!" Joslyn: "HIII EVERYONE!!" Brittney: "When the new girl walks in, I'm more interested in seeing what she brings to the table." Jenna: "I can't wait to see how she gets down!" The girls then head out to the club and have a wonderful time with Joslyn. 4) No Way Renee F 5) Pitiful Pranksters The episode starts off in the morning with all the girls sleeping, except for Alena, and Joslyn. Joslyn: "Everyone here is pretty cool for now... why did the last girl leave so early?" Flashback: shows the fight between Stella, Alena, and Lynette. '''Alena:' "Lets just say, it was not pretty at ALL!!'' A little while later, all the girls wake up and start to get ready to go out to breakfast. Jenna: "Do you want to drive?" Renee: Sure! I don't care. Everyone goes to the local diner for breakfast. Renee: So Jos.. What exactly do you do back home? Joslyn: I'm an exotic dancer, I like to show off my assets while I can! Brittney (Confessional): That is one hoe comment! All the girls eat their breakfast, and head back to the house. Renee, Brittney, and Jenna are sitting in the bedroom talking. Brittney: The house is so boring right now, there is nothing to do!! Jenna: How about we pull a prank on the others, not in a mean way.. just to have fun. Renee: Sure!! All 3 girls go down to the kitchen, and Renee put salt and pepper in Corals protein shake mix. Coral makes her daily shake and takes a sip of it. Coral: UGHHHH.... EWWWW! she spits it all over the sink. Coral: LOL, ya'll got me!! But, you guys are buying me new protein shake mix! After the first prank, Jenna put hot sauce on Joslyn's pancakes. Joslyn: Imma kill one of these bitches! Lynette: Lets get them back!! Lynette then goes upstairs and puts oil in Brittney's facial wash, Joslyn hides Jenna's Jimmy Choo perfume, and Alena puts fatty butter in Renee's shampoo and conditioner. Brittney goes to wash her face with the facial wash. She goes to pour the scrub on her hand, and all that comes out of the bottle is oil. '''Brittney: Ewwww, who is trying to give me breakouts!? Lynette: That would be me!! Brittney: Real cute! LOL. The girls then go out to the club and have a great time, until they come home. Brittney goes outside and smokes a cigarette and talk with Renee. After Brittney finishes her cigarette, she goes to throw it, and her hand accidentally knocks over a vase off the patio table. Alena: That's dangerous Brittney, you have to clean that up! Brittney: OK, its not a big deal! Alena: No, it is a big deal, I have a scar on my leg from a piece of glass! CLEAN IT UP! Brittney: DON'T F*CKING YELL AT ME!!!! Lynette: You need to chill, your drunk! Brittney: IM NOT DRUNK!!! Lynette: YES YOU ARE! AND YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR ASS TO BED!! Brittney: GET OUT OF MY FACE! *Lynette pushes herself into Brittney* *Brittney and Lynette grab each others hair and start to throw each other around.* *Coral comes in and gets between the two.* *Brittney starts throwing hard hits* Coral: STOP!! HEY HEY!! STOP!!! *Lynette continues to hang onto Brittney's hair while Brittney continues to throw hits.* Both girls are eventually pulled apart. Jenna: HEY, LET GO!!! Brittney is carried into the back room by Coral.''' 6) Catwalks, Catfights 7) Bonjour Bad Girls 8) New Girl, New War 9) A Sticky Situation 10) Not So Sweet Endings 11) Double Package 12) London Friendships Falling Down 13) Myrtle Beach Blowout 14) Departing Deathwish 15) REUNION PART 1 16) REUNION PART 2 17) REUNION PART 3 [|}